Outsmarting the Enemy
Sometimes, the hero doesn't have to stand up against the enemy. The main protagonist can outsmart or trick the antagonist during an escape or to save someone, usually leading the enemy into a booby trap. Here are a few examples: *Robin Hood outwits Prince John many times in the film. *Darkwing Duck, Launchpad and Gosalyn manage to lure three evil energy beings to the magnet with negative polarities (with Megavolt's assistance) *Bart Simpson outwits his arch-nemesis Sideshow Bob, by asking him sing the whole entire score of the H.M.S. Pinafore to buy some time before arriving to Springfield via boathouse which will stall him long enough until the police arrive. *Jerry the Mouse outwits his cat nemesis Tom the Cat many times. *Roy Eberhardt tricks Dana Matherson into chasing him and falling into Curly Brannit's trap. *Sonic the Hedgehog and his pal Tails outwit Scratch and Grounder in every episode via disguises and tricks. They even outwit the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik himself *Marty McFly escapes from Biff Tannen and his gang, leading them to crash their car into a manure truck. *Kevin McCallister constantly outwits Harry and Marv. *Aladdin tricks Jafar by persuading him to become a genie, then bottles him up in a lamp. *Flik lures Hopper to the sparrow's nest allowing the wicked grasshopper to be devoured by her chicks *Darkwing Duck outwits his enemies, Negaduck, Steelbeak, Megavolt, Phineas Sharp, Major Synapse, Liquidator, etc. *Alex tricks Makunga by handing him Nana's purse, then unleashing the old lady to attack him. *Eddie Plant tells Sam Brenner and Ludlow Lamonsoff to split up while Eddie stays with Pac-Man in order to trap him so he doesn't escape. *Peter Griffin was thinking that half of the team go one side of the table, while the others go on the other side to trap Tom Tucker as the murderer. (Even though he was innocent) Other known methods that heroes used to outsmart the enemy also includes pretending to betray their own allies to the Big Bad, in which turned out simply as ruse to enable their allies to swiftly defeat the said Big Bad in the end. However, this method not always effective as not only there's a chanca that said enemies could see through this scheme, but also their allies still irritated due to also being tricked or worse,this plan ended up backfires if things went wrong. Quotes Gallery Sid in Diego's jaws.png|Sid outsmarting the vengeful rhinos Carl and Frank by pretending to be eaten by Diego. great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps_com-8041.jpg|Basil outwitting Ratigan by summoning Big Ben to ring, sending Ratigan to his death. Batman outsmarting the Riddler.jpg|Batman outsmarting the Riddler by asking him a riddle, then trowing the his batarang at the energy that contained all the brainwaves of Gotham, causing Riddler to lose them inside his mind. Flik tricking Hopper into becoming bird food.jpg|Flik luring Hopper to the sparrow's nest, allowing the wicked grasshopper to be devoured by her chicks. Jumanji-movie-screencaps.com-10840.jpg|Alan Parrish outsmarting Van Pelt by finishing Jumanji and causing all the dangers of the game--including Van Pelt--to be sucked back into it. Osmosis Jones facing Thrax.png|Osmosis Jones outsmarting Thrax by tricking him into clawing himself to Shane's false eyelash, allowing the evil virus to fall to his death into a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9885.jpg|Blu hooking a fire extinguisher to Nigel's leg then setting it off, sending the evil cockatoo rocketing out of the plane. Bernard_outfoxes_McLeach.jpg|Bernard outwitting McLeach by pushing him into the river, making the crocs turn their attention from Cody, to McLeach. Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-9080.jpg|Alex tricking Makunga by giving him Nana's handbag, then releasing the old lady to attack him. 7G12.gif|Bart and Lisa Simpson turning Sideshow Bob to the police for framing Krusty. 12 powerpuffs.jpg|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup seducing the Rowdyruff Boys with their flirtatious eyelash gag, before kissing them. EsmereldaBlowingHerNose.png|Esmeralda making herself disappear from Frollo's soldiers Sebastian cuts the rope causing the mast to knock out Louie's teeth.png|Sebastian snaps the rope, causing a wood beam to whack Chef Louie in the face, knocking out all his teeth. Po outsmarts Kai.png|Po outrsmarts Kai by giving him lots and lots of chis, causing the musuclar yak to explode. Mowgli tricks Shere Khan.png|Mowgli outsmarts Shere Khan by swinging to a vine, and let the fearsome tiger to fall in the pit of fire and burned to death. Videos File:Back to the Future (7 10) Movie CLIP - Skateboard Chase (1985) HD File:PIXELS Clip "Stay With Big Yellow" File:PIXELS Clip "PAC-MAN" Game Over Countdown Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events